


Fluorescent body paint

by succ_ka_b0i (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also there's no smut, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Paint, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Just to confirm, Making Out, Nothing is described explicitly though, Other, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/succ_ka_b0i
Summary: jaemin and jeno mess with body paint and renjun





	Fluorescent body paint

**Author's Note:**

> kms for doing this

When Jaemin and Jeno entered, they found a busy Renjun painting a huge Moomin which expanded across the wall of his bedroom, the boy loading the roller with more paint, before continuing to work. The Huang parents didn't mind Renjun's new friends popping round to see him as they worked on the house, Mrs. Huang would gladly offer them left over cookies anyway, wanting them to disappear as soon as possible because Renjun would refuse to digest anymore. The two friends would usually stay in the living room, which only had a sofa and a coffee table so far, so Mr. Huang didn't really understand why they want to visit so much, to be honest. However, what they didn't know was that Jaemin and Jeno weren't actually friends with Renjun, more like ‘play buddies.’

Renjun was new to this part of the city, originaly from Jilin, the boy first moved to Seoul with hope to become an idol. Yet, with that plummeting, soon his parents flew to Renjun, and they proceeded to live their life here in [somewhere in America], where Renjun met Jeno and Jaemin. With a strange accent, they found the smaller unique, and wanted to know more about him. They claimed him as theirs in Renjun's new school, and hung out with him when he was lonely. And now, he doesn't feel so scared about making new ‘friends’, as it was as simple as that.

Walking up to a struggling Renjun, Jaemin stood behind the older, resting a rough hand on his exposed hip as Renjun works to get in those hard to reach places. Jeno soon got the clue, shutting the door quietly behind him and switching off the lights.

As it's nearing to dusk, the sun's rays spill into the peaceful room, the sunlights glare reflecting off Jaemin's glasses. Renjun pauses what he's doing when he hears the click of a lock, turning to the door where Jeno stood. With his relaxed posture and jacket slipping off his broad shoulders, Renjun sputters slightly because the younger just looks hot. Dangerously hot. It was as if the oldest was in a movie, because next the draft from the open window brushes past Jeno, softly stroking his hair and brushing it away from his face.

“What are you staring at him for when I'm right here?” Jaemin sounded hurt, more jealous than genually sad though. Turning to the youngest, Renjun lowers to the floor teasingly, to put the roller back on the liner. And Jaemin must've loved the olders face nearing his crotch because he practically bored his eyes into Renjun's own. 

“Hello to you too.” Renjun sassed, standing back up from his squatting position. Soon Jeno joined Jaemin, towering over the smaller more intimidatingly. Automatically feeling weaker, Renjun looks between the two, not understanding the look in their eyes. They were dark, almost black, yet they shimmered with something unknown to Renjun because after a long couple seconds, he was being pinned against one of the dry walls by beefy arms.

A useless yelp escaped Renjun's lips, the rough hand that was once on his hip was now on his jaw, prying his mouth open for Jeno's tongue to penetrate. The wet muscle was warm, it flicked across each individual tooth and did a mixture of sliding in and out Renjun's lips but also swirling around the olders tongue too. Jaemin was rough and Jeno was messy. Saliva drooled down his chin and wet the fingers that held Renjun's head in place, forcing him to tilt his head back as Jeno's hands roam all across Renjun's back and torso. Jeno definitely couldn't multitask, Renjun had figured because everytime the younger would feel him up, he'd have to pause sucking his face off, mouth hovering over his. It was either that or he was pausing for air, panting against his lips. 

Before Jeno could mould their mouths together once again, Jaemin budged him out of the way until the youngest was hip to hip with Renjun. “Hey, baby boy.”

Renjun scowled a, “Don't call me that,” before wrapping his arms around Jaemin's long neck. With his body all snug and pressed up against Jaemin's, the younger leans down and kisses Renjun, holding him tight by the hips with those calloused hands. Jaemin looks like a kindhearted prince on the outside, but really he was a devil in disguise. Everything was rough, the friction of his jeans against Renjun's covered thighs, his chapped lips which were uncomfortable against his own, Jaemin's hands that were soon up his hoodie. And then Jeno's greedy hands joined in with Jaemin's, grabbing and pinching his pale skin.

As Jaemin pulled Renjun forward by the hips, Jeno slid behind the oldest so the two were sandwiched against him. It was heaven. Warmth spread through Renjun's body as he felt Jeno's built body pressed against his back, while Jaemin's hipbones were in line with his own. The youngest was more on the lean side, yet he was still equally as hot, even if the guy had a chain on his glasses which made him look like a grandpa. “Uh, I can feel our boy.”

Jeno chuckled as Renjun's arms became loose around Jaemin's neck, soon losing his grip as the smaller tilts his head back against Jeno's shoulder. Renjun has to stand on his tiptoes to keep Jaemin in that same position, desperate for more rough friction.

The way Renjun bares his neck for the two, it was as if he wanted his parents and the whole school to know. Renjun's no pure boy, nor is he just a pretty face to look at. At this moment, all Jeno wants to do is fuck like bunnies and take the most purest and sacred thing from Renjun.

And just as he's about to do that, Jaemin stops at a hault. Something has caught his eye, Renjun noticed. His stare is curious, head turned in the opposite direction. Before Jeno could ask what the hell he's doing, Jaemin asks, “What's that?”

Both turn in the direction Jaemin's looking, just to find a bunch of paint buckets. “Those?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin replies, leaning in and squinting. “Fluorescent body paint. What's that for, Injunie?” Then Renjun realised he was looking straight at the tubes in the corner.

With hesitation, Renjun clears his throat, “My Moomin.. he's gonna glow in the dark. Along with the stars on the ceiling.” And looking up, Jaemin notices some stick on star shaped things just like he said. “But my dad bought the wrong stuff.”

“Why do you have so many? I thought Moomin was white anyway?” Jeno speaks, confusion on his tongue.

“Papa bought too many as well.” Renjun replies sheepishly, yet the smile drops off his face when Jaemin walks over and kneels by the tubes.

As Jaemin reads out the different shades and colours, Jeno gets an idea, lightbulb practically switching on top of his head. “Hey, Jaemin.”

Jaemin turned back to the two, eyeing Jeno for a while before a smirk formed on his lips too, completely puzzling poor Renjun. They were basically twins, how was he supposed to know what they were on about.

As Jaemin grabbed as many tubes as he can, Jeno wandered to the window, closing it and putting down the shutters. The room became darker and Renjun's breath hitched at the lack of light. Being alone in a room with the two let alone is intimidating yet, losing one sense along with that kind of terrifies Renjun. Surely they won't do anything that bad since it's only body paint, he reassures himself.

When a presence comes back to Renjun, it tackles him down and pins him against the newspaper covered floor. While letting out little meek protests, Renjun finds out that it's Jaemin's body looming over his. Thoughts ran through his mind, ‘What do they think they're doing?’ and ‘What if my parents find out?’

It's around the time where the street lamps come to life, and that means the sun's setting. Around this time, either his mom or dad would call up to remind Renjun to take a break and don't overwork himself, but he didn't hear either of them. Jaemin's undressing him and Jeno's doing something with the body paint yet without being able to see clearly, Renjun has no idea.

“You're going to look so pretty, Injunie,” Jaemin speaks up, “Just for us.” The other presence joins the youngest now and Renjun notices that Jeno's fingers are illuminated by the paint, then it clicks.

He straightened his posture and raised his voice an octave. “No, no. My mom's going to kill-”

As Jaemin pushed Renjun down, two fingers that belonged to Jeno dragged down Renjun's soft stomach, slowly tracing any curves that could be made out in the dark room. The way Jeno was so gentle, so gentle with his rough fingers, Renjun didn't know how to feel. He was tense, yet he allowed Jeno's hands to roam allover his body. And when Jaemin's hands joined in, chills went down the elders spine and he was soon relaxing, letting the other two touch him as they like. Renjun's head was tilted back, his limbs automatically squirming when either one of them touch where he's ticklish. 

“Mmm, Injunie, this isn't supposed to feel that good.” Jaemin teased, tickling his sides lightly. Thrashing about a little more, Renjun lifts his head up, jaw dropping when he sees the sight of his own body.

Streaks and smudges of different colours are painted out onto him, some handprint marks where they decided to grab him suddenly, and they illuminate in the now completely dark room.

“Injunie looks amazing.” Jeno spoke up, smiling with his eyes. Like this, the two younger boys took a photo of their artwork and creation, saving it for themselves to only to stare at. 

After all that, Renjun had to hide all the body paint tubes from his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it


End file.
